User talk:Jackharvest
Need to contact me? Feel free to click on "leave a message" at the bottom of this page and sign it with four of these "~" symbols. Obviously you'll need to have signed up with Wikia before a signature will be noticed. Stage Page RESOLVED Umm... this is probably caused by your widescreen computer, but on the Luigi's Mansion page, the Peach's Castle section occupies an enourmous space and the second image is mostly out of view. I suggest limiting it to one largish picture (larger than the thumbnails for characters). It appears like this: --STUFF2o 03:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Needs fixing - RESOLVED On the side where it says "How-To" tutorials, in the next box coming out from that it says biginner's guides. It's spelt beginner's and I don't know how to fix it so can you? Thanks Can't add a link RESOLVED Tried adding "file locations" to the front page, but you can't click on the link. Can you help? :S Catgowoof 11:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The issue was that the right column had lost it's wiki code to "begin the column". So while it showed up, it didn't know that it existed. Heh. Jackharvest 14:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I Added a Temple map RESOLVED Hey i Added my Ganon's Castle Stage to the Temple Stages all users on the forums love this texture hack so i thought i should add it here... Peace out. Excellent. That's a great one. Jackharvest 13:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Kirby Hats! RESOLVED Shouldn't there be a character section specifically for Kirby hats in the Character Database? --STUFF2o 16:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent point. Correction made to character list, and Navigational bar list. Jackharvest 16:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Stage parts? RESOLVED Hey Whats about the 3 Stage Parts is it posible to add them to the stage database? i wanne add my ones :D. Nature,Ruins and Factory its simple ;) Pictures for the Stage parts - RESOLVED I made Pictures for the Stage Parts and added them ;) And i found a problem all 3 stage parts link to the Nature side Ruins and Factory doesnt exist... Links edited and fixed (or will be momentarily) Jackharvest 20:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Olimar page help RESOLVED Could you fix up the Pikmin and Olimar page? The right column isn't in line with the left column. The right side is more squished and it's higher up on the page. Thanks for all the help. Catgowoof 00:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It has been corrected. I've viewed it with 3 different screen resolutions, and have come to the conclusion that because there are images that are slightly taller than another, the page is slightly skewed. But I've fixed what I could. Does this resolve the issue? Jackharvest 00:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hello ok Jack Harvest I'm here. This site is great. Please pardon my page being a little... screwed up. I will fix it soon. Percaussions RESOLVED Just to be on the safe side in case some idiot with no life deletes everything, u should keep backups of all the pages in like a text document. All the other users will be responsible for all their stuff though. Just something to consider. - Not entirely necessary. The rollbacks go back forever, and deleted pages are recoverable. Wikia knew what they were doing. Heh. Jackharvest 01:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Rolling back updated pages- RESOLVED Not too sure what you mean, but I fixed the page if that's what you were meaning :p Catgowoof 02:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent. Jackharvest 02:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) problem RESOLVED I found a problem that may make plp looking for textures say "wtf where'd all the textures go?" The Editors choice texture page and the Brawl hacks character texture pages r 2 different pages. U probably should have them both link to 1 page. Edit- Nvm. I get y u did that. man I can be so stupid sometimes lol. --Fireking220 04:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Blog RESOLVED I can't get the blog to work. When I add a blog article it just deletes it even though it says it saved it, help?--Fireking220 05:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) > I can see both of your articles you've written now. They're also listed on the "recent blog posts" page. Jackharvest 05:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Im a noob RESOLVED Sorry im to nooblike to add my name to the Contribution side on the home side and now it looks ugly SORRY ... Floppiii 18:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Remember to always preview what you do before saving the page. If something looks crazy after saving the page, the "history" button at the top of that page is your best friend. You can undo your changes there. Don't worry! :D Jackharvest 15:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I tryed the History but i dont know how it works... I´ll use the Preview button more now :D Floppiii 18:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Texture posting I posted Batmanchu on the pikachu textures and it looks smaller than everyone elses, did i do something wrong? also, i'd be willing to convert soundtracks into brstm format once you guys add the music section, just give me a requst and ill do it --NerdWithAnAfro 16:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC)NerdWithAnAfro The image you inserted was a "wide-screen" screenshot. Therefore, once you've hit 150px WIDE, it stops, and maxes out. This would make your image "appear" smaller than the others. I checked your image, and it said that the thumbnail was 121px wide. I changed it to 150 for you. Jackharvest 19:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Alphabetization! RESOLVED I've noticed that on the Character Texture Database, a lot of textures aren't in alphabetical order. Should we fix this every time we notice it, make it clearer to users, or just let the order go all willy-nilly? Another thing, some textures have been added to the character's page, but not to the table on the Database page, the same goes for users and teams. Should we include them or just ignore that, considering that they're only making themselves potentially less popular? STUFF2o 17:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Will you please edit the character texture - template page so that it mentions to put their texture onto the database page? Thank you. And as far as alphabetization is concerned, let it roam free for now. This is a Wiki, and users should know that editing it is their job. Jackharvest 19:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) "Mature" textures RESOLVED I was wondering, because we all know that there are a lot of these textures, if the more "adult" textures should be in a seperate category (like a character page) instead of being allowed to be in the same page as the other regular textures? You know how some people can be about going through, looking for a perfectly normal Jill Suit Samus or something, then BAM! 5 "True" Zero Suit Samus's! It would be more reasonable, in my opinion, for them to be on the exact same page, regardless of which character, or if they're a character, FS, or stage, excluded from normal ones. --STUFF2o 17:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Good question. I'll add this to the FAQ. The answer stands as this: Your image needs to be censored. Your description can mention that the censoring is not there on the actual texture - that's fine. We just don't want people being "forced" to be looking at crap on the Wiki. If they choose to download it and use it, so be it. They will remain on the same page. Jackharvest 19:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC)